Miraculous - Phantom
by UwUCookie
Summary: Danny macht mit seiner Familie einen Urlaub nach Paris. Zuerst wollte er nicht, aber Jazz hatte ihn überzeugt. Er trifft auf die Superhelden Ladybug und Chat Noir, nachdem ein Geist Paris heimsuchte und Phantom gebraucht wurde. Was kann in so einen Urlaub alles passieren?


Danny wollte eigentlich nicht mit in den Urlaub fliegen, aber seine Schwester Jazz hatte ihn davon überzeugt, wenn etwas war, dann würden Sam und Tucker alles in den Griff bekommen.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, als er aus dem Fenster sah und den Anfang der Stadt erkannte. Paris war schön, dass musste er zugeben und trotzdem hatte er ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.

Jazz sah zu seinen Bruder herüber und musste innerlich seufzen. Sie musste überlegen, wie sie ihrem Beider weiß machen konnte, dass Sam und Tucker in Amity Park alles richtig würden, wenn ein Geist angreifen würde. „Danny, ist alles Okay?", fragte sie.

Er drehte sich leicht zu ihr um und blickte kurz zu ihren Händen, bevor er in ihr Gesicht blickte. „Ich...mache mir nur Sorgen", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie nickte ihm zu und lehnte sich dann zu ihm hinüber. „Sie schaffen das schon!", sagte sie aufmunternd.

Dieser nickte nur und sah dann wieder aus den Fenster. Sie hatten vor einem Hotel gehalten, was dem Bürgermeister gehörte. Danny stieg aus und nahm seinen Koffer in die Hand.

Die Fenton Familie ging direkt zur Rezeption und bekamen dann den Schlüssel für die Hotel Zimmer. Seine Mutter und Vater hatten gemeinsam ein Zimmer, während die Geschwister sich eins teilten.

„Sabrina, komm schon! Wir müssen zum Louvre, um Adrie Cherié zu Treffen!", hörte der Blauäugige die Stimme eines Mädchen und drehte soch in ihre Richtung um. Ein Blondhaariges Mädchen, mit einer gelben Jacke, ging aus dem Hotel heraus und ein Brillenträgerin, die Orangene Haare hatte, ging ihr hinterher.

Danny und Jazz gingen auf ihr Zimmer und packten alles Sachen aus.

„Wenn unsere Eltern fragen, ich bin in Paris unterwegs", sagte der Halb-Geist entschlossen und ging dann hinaus. Die Sonne klatschte ihm ins Gesicht und blinzelte ein paar mal, bis seine Augen sich daran etwas gewöhnt hatten. Er packte lächelnd sein Handy aus und gab dann Louvre ein.

„In Ordnung...zu Fuß sind es nur circa 18 Minuten...", murmelte er vor sich hin und ging dann los.

* * *

Irgendwo anders in Paris huschte eine schwarze Gestalt über den Dächern. Chat Noir hielt bei einem der Dächer an und sah zum Louvre hinunter. Auf Chloé hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust gehabt, aber er wollte sich mit Nino treffen, um die Aufgabe zu erledigen. In der Schule hatten sie eine Aufgabe bekommen, von einem Gemälde im Louvre eine kleine Präsentation zu halten.

Der Katzen Superheld setzte sich nun hin und dachte über verschiedenes nach. Ladybug hatte ihm einen Trank von Meister Fu gegeben. Nun konnte er seinen Katerclysmus immer nach 5 Minuten nutzen, ohne das er sich zurück verwandelte. Sein Vater hatte immer so wenig Zeit f-...

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen und er drehte sich zur seiner rechten Seite um. Lächelnd erblickte er Ladybug und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich neben ihn hinsetzte.

„Hey, Pünktchen", begrüßte er sie lächelnd.

„Miezekatze...", murmelte sie nur und öffnete ihr Jo-Jo. Daraus holte sie eine Wasserflasche und unerreichte diese nun ihren Partner. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen...wie lange bist du schon unterwegs?", fragte sie nun.

Chat Noir hatte währenddessen die Wasserflasche an sich genommen und daraus getrunken. Dies stimmte, er war schon etwas lange unterwegs. Okay, 'etwas' war vielleicht etwas untertrieben.

Er kratzte sich verlegen kurz an seine Wange, bevor er zu ihr sah. „Seit Heute Morgen. Es war ein tolles Wetter und da bin ich raus gegangen...und das Wasser hatte ich allerdings vergesse..." Wieder kratzte er sich verlegen an seine Wange und lächelte unschuldig, während sie den Ist-Das-Dein-Ernst-Blick hatte.

Plötzlich hörten die zwei Superhelden einen schrillen Schrei und zuckten kurz zusammen. Dann fingen sie sich schnell wieder und standen Kampfbereit auf.

Ein fliegendes, in Metall gehülltes, etwas flog hoch und grinste herunter. „Ha! Ich werde euch alle als meine Trophäe an meine Wand hängen!", lachte Skulker.


End file.
